What Now?
by K.D.King
Summary: Alec and Ellie are lost, and so is the rest of the town. One of their own returns, adamant that Broadchurch can be fixed and brought back together, and when she meets Alec Hardy, she thinks she can help him as well. But Alec is broken and angry, and he will push Taylor away again and again, and when he realizes the mistake he's made, will it be too late? Will he throw it all away?
1. Chapter 1

_Anyone that saw Broadchurch- it was just too good and I couldn't get this out of my head so had to write it down._

_If you haven't seen it then definitely, definitely watch it!_

_Enjoy x _

* * *

Alec was lost. He was still living at the Hotel in Broadchurch and now he was off the force, he was lost with how to spend his time.

The paperwork would have to be completed but he had a week or two still before it would all come through, and he wasn't a man used to having time on his hands. Ellie was still gone and he hadn' exactly made an effort to make friend during the investigation.

It was on an early morning walk along one of the beaches that Alec heard a whistling and a dog bark, turning around to see where the noise was coming from.

She was beautiful and Alec did a double take, turning back towards her. She was small, petite and incredible pretty, with lightly tanned skin, long dark wavy hair, bright eyes and a perfect smile, laughing as her yellow Labrador ran in and out of the water. She was wearing a pair of grey skinny jeans, a black coat, wellington boots and a red scarf, her hair flying around her in the wind and probably around 27 years old.

As the woman got nearer to Alec, she grinned, waving at him 'hi, nice morning isn't it'

He grumbled and she laughed 'I take it your not one for nature then?'. Alec shook his head 'no'

'Or much conversation. I'll assume you're Alec Hardy? It's a small town, new faces are pretty obvious and news travels fast'

'You're from here?' he was surprised because he didn't recognize her from the investigation or from around the town, and her accent was local.

She nodded 'Taylor King, I'm the vet here. Thankfully we weren't here when the whole business with Danny Latimer happened, went on holiday to France and only came back a few days before they announced who it was. First holiday we've managed to get away for since before I came here, and then it happened. Awful business though'

He blinked 'well, you probably chose a good time to go away then didn't you'

She nodded slightly, looking over as the Labrador ran back over, wet from the middle down and panting as it handed her the tennis ball it had fetched and she threw it again

'Well, I've lost Susan Wright haven't I? She loved that bloody dog, it was in and out of my practice as much as I was probably. Ah well, this town has got enough problems at the moment without me bringing in mine'

Alec half nodded and looked closely at the dog as it came back

'You don't like dogs?'

'I'm not really an animal person'

Taylor laughed 'well then I'll try not to talk about them too much when we go for a drink tomorrow night'

Alec looked up in confusion 'what?'

Taylor grinned, scratching her dog behind its ears 'well, if you're staying in Broadchurch you need to stop seeing the worst in everyone. We're good people, it might be a bit boring around here sometimes but we aren't a town of suspects Alec. I'm going to take you to the pub and I can show you how good we can be- you never know, you might just come to like it here'

Alec's expression showed that he wasn't entirely convinced and Taylor shook her head 'I can see it in your eyes, you're assessing me like I'm some type of suspect. You don't have to, but if you want to go for a drink, I'll see you on the top road at about six'?

Alec nodded slightly, looking confused and Taylor laughed 'Well, I have to go, the Jordan's are bringing their cat in soon. So I'll see you tomorrow Alec, unless you change your mind'

She grinned and started to walk away, giving him a brief wave from the cliff steps.

The next day Alec didn't wake up till midday, feeling more relaxed than he had in months, he wouldn't admit it to Jenkinson, but being taken off the force had made him see a massive decline in blackouts and problems with his heart.

He was bored, still living in Broadchurch until he worked out what the fuck to do with his life. Ellie Miller and her boys were still living in relative hiding a few towns over, and he was in contact with her nearly every day.

After getting up, showering and changing, he called her, sitting on the end of his bed.

'Miller? Are you alright?'

'Surviving'

'How are the boys?'

'Hmm, well, they're doing better. I think Tom is lonely'

Alec nodded and sighed, Ellie speaking again 'How are you doing? Are you still at the hotel?'

'Yeah… I met the vet, she asked me to go for a drink'

He heard a slight laugh from Ellie, something he hadn't heard for a while 'Taylor King? Oh that's nice, she really is a lovely girl, very, very smart as well. She was away when the case was open… I'm glad to hear it, she's absolutely lovely'

'So you think I should meet with her?'

'Of course, she's very pretty and very nice, in different circumstances I would have probably set you up with her'

Alec sighed 'I don't think it's a date, it's just a drink'

'Don't be so gloomy Alec, it might just be a drink but half the men in Broadchurch and the rest of Dorset have been trying to get one with her and she usually says no, so clearly you've done something right'

Alec sighed, wrapping up the conversation with Ellie and went to a doctor's appointment to check on his heart, which was somewhat better all the whilst he was remembering to take his medication at the correct times.

At quarter to six Alec found himself going to the top road, wearing dark jeans and a grey shirt with the top buttons undone, a thick black jacket keeping him warm as he meandered down the road, seeing Taylor walking towards him, a grin on her face.

'Ah, so you decided to come then!'

She was wearing a short blue dress with dark tights and black boots, a thick grey coat on and her hair in a long side plait. Alec half shrugged 'well, I'm not one to pass up on a drink'

She laughed and they started to walk together down the country road towards the pub and Alec turned towards her 'Just to make it clear, I don't want to talk about the case-'

Taylor cut him off 'and I don't want to hear about it, the murder of an eleven year old boy in the town I live in- hardly the type of conversation I want for a date is it?'

Alec raised an eyebrow in amusement 'ah so this is a date is it?'

Taylor turned back towards him with clear amusement on her face 'Alec Hardy, life is what you make of it, and tonight can be whatever you want it to be. Now, what did you want, they do a really nice pint here'

Alec did a double take and Taylor shrugged 'life is too short, you make it what you want Alec'

* * *

_Let me know what you think, please review_


	2. Chapter 2

_Enjoy x_

* * *

Alec followed her in the cosy, warm country pub, the fire roaring in the corner, low wooden beams and the loud buzz of multiple conversations. Taylor waved at someone and Alec followed her over to a small little nook to one side.

His face fell slightly as he saw Olly Stephens sitting there with a huge grin on his face. He stood up from the little table and they hugged tightly 'Taylor you're back! Fucking finally!' she grinned and kissed him on the cheek 'I know! Feel like I haven't seen you in years'

Taylor stepped back a little 'Right, Olly, I'm trying to show Alec that we're not all potential suspects, he's hanging around for the trail'

Olly nodded with a shrug 'ha, well, we've had our differences'

He held out a hand and shook Alec's 'I was just doing my job, sorry if I overstepped the mark mate'

Alec looked surprised but shook his head 'it's fine, it's done'

They all sat down in the little alcove and Taylor turned to Alec 'this is the Crown and Anchor, it's the most popular pub in Broadchurch I reckon, me and Olly used to spend far too much money and time in here when I first came'

Olly laughed 'well we still do to be honest, as long as you can get a babysitter for Flynn'

She nodded in agreement and Alec looked a little confused 'oh, you've got a son?'

She nodded 'Flynn, he's just turned three. Right, I'll get some drinks in, Olly, the usual?'

He nodded 'Alec, what do you want?'

'I'll have the local'

Taylor smiled and went up to the bar, talking to the girl behind it for a while

Alec glanced at Olly 'is her son's father still around?'

He saw the way that the younger man's jaw tightened and his hands balled into fists, his answer incredibly quick and his voice was a little cold

'No, and we don't talk about him- ever. Don't bring it up to Taylor, alright, unless she mentions it first. I'm her best friend and we only talk about James once a year at the most, he'd not a good guy'

Alec blinked but nodded as Taylor came back over, holding two pints and a glass of wine expertly in her hands, putting them back down on the table.

'Impressive'

She laughed 'I worked in a bar the whole time I was at vet school, I'm a pro at this'

Alec sipped the pint, enjoying it 'this is good. Where did you study?'

'Royal Veterinary College, it's in London. Bit of a nice slowdown of pace coming here to be honest, it's a lot of pets and a few horses round here, I was doing all kinds of stuff in London'

Olly glanced up and saw someone across the bar 'oh god, Steph is here, I'm gonna have to leave you two, sorry'

Taylor peered through the crowd 'oh god she is, I'll talk to you later, let me know how it goes'

When he left Taylor laughed, taking a drink of her wine 'they were dating a while back, she lives in the next town, but she's so clingy, it's quite funny actually. Not for Olly of course, but it is for the rest of us'

Over the rest of the night they sat in their little area to one side, talking about the people in there and sitting closer and closer together. Alec was genuinely enthralled by Taylor, who seemed to know a lot about the people in the area, and seemed to be genuinely liked, everyone smiling at her and saying hello.

Her laugh was light and pretty, and Alec kept finding himself staring into her eyes with a smile as they talked.

He noticed Chloe Latimer sitting at the other side of the pub eating dinner with Dean, and noted quickly that she was drinking a coke and not alcohol, still underage.

He was glad to see that she looked happy at least, and Dean was looking at her with nothing short of adoration.

After a while Dean paid and they left, having to walk past their little table. Chloe saw Taylor and smiled, looking genuinely happy to see her Taylor, you're back?'

She nodded 'got back a week ago, I've been swamped under work, did you get my email?'

Chloe shook her head 'Mum's been sick most of the day, I haven't been on the computer yet, I've been making her tea and buying ice cream'

Taylor smiled sympathetically 'ah, yeah, I remember those days. It should pass pretty soon though; at least she's got you looking after her. I sorted out the paperwork, you can start at the practice whenever you want'

Her face lit up 'I can do my work experience?'

'Well I was gonna pay you to be honest, put it down as work experience but you're going to need some extra money when you start your A-levels, and there isn't any way you can hold down a job _and _work experience, I may as well just pay you for it'

Chloe looked beyond excited and was practically jumping up and down, holding onto Dean 'did you hear that?'

He laughed 'well done'

Chloe leant over the little table and pulled Taylor into a bone crushing hug, a huge grin on her face 'you are literally the best person ever Taylor'

She rolled her eyes 'I'll call you in the week, now you should be getting home before Mark starts to worry where you are'

Dean nodded politely and Chloe gave an excited goodbye to them both before they left.

Alec turned back to her 'well that was generous'

She shrugged 'why not? I can always do with an extra pair of hands, got to do the paperwork along with the veterinary work- and I've got a little kid at home. Chloe's a good kid, and this will keep her working and she's more likely to get into vet school if there is work experience there. The Latimer's need some positivity in their lives, you saw how happy she was there'

Alec nodded 'you've got a good point'

It's none of my business but I'm just curious, have you got any kids?'

'A daughter, she's just entered rebellious teen stage'

'Ah I remember giving my Dad absolute hell at that age. They don't really hate you, they just sort of think they do, just hang in there, women are so difficult to understand, she'll come through fine'

'Well, I hope so. I'll be here for a while with the Latimer trial so I won't be able to travel up to see her much'

Taylor touched his hand gently 'she'll be fine, don't worry yourself'

Alec glanced down at her hand and she moved it away awkwardly, and a long pause followed between them.

'So… got any brothers and sisters?'

They stayed for another half an hour until the crowd in the pub began to thin out and they were some of the last people in there. The streets outside were fairly dark, only a small beam of light coming from the street lamp, and there was no one around as they walked back up to the top road, standing close together to protect themselves against the cold wind.

As they got to the end of the street Taylor motioned down the road 'well, I've got to go this way, I uh, I guess I'll see you around then'

He looked like he was about to say something, opening his mouth, closing it again and sighing 'Yeah, are you sure you're alright to get back on your own?'

Taylor laughed slightly 'can you see that big white cottage type house just there, and the stone building a little behind it? That's the practice and my house, it's a five second walk, I'm sure I'll make it, if not I'll be sure to alert you'

Taylor had the phone in her hands and Alec took it, putting his number in and handing it back 'my number- let me know when you're back safe'

She smiled, putting her phone back into her pocket 'well, I guess this is where we part ways then'

Alec leant his head down slightly and kissed her on the cheek very quickly and lightly 'let me know when you're home'

Taylor grinned, starting to walk down the long road and waving a hand as Alec watched her, before turning and walking back towards the Hotel.

Alec sat in his room and looked down at his phone, staring at it for about twenty minutes before picking it up and writing a message.

To: Taylor

From: Alec H

I had fun tonight, thanks. Alec

About forty minutes later as Alec was changing to get into bed his phone bleeped and he glanced down at the message 'I got home fine, Flynn wouldn't get to sleep so I forgot to text. So did I, thanks. x'

Alec felt a feeling in his heart that wasn't at all familiar, not the tight, constricting feeling of his heart failing as he had become horribly used to in recent months, but something very different.

* * *

_Please let me know what you think, and what you want to see_

_A little bit of Ellie to come _

_x_


	3. Chapter 3

Taylor woke up at 7 AM as the sunlight streamed over her from the curtains which weren't properly closed and she groaned, turning over and seeing that she had another text from Alec.

_I am around all week doing paperwork; hope I can see you again soon_

She grinned, turning over onto her side and sending a quick reply before rolling out of bed and pulling on her dressing gown and opening the curtains. It was a beautiful sunny day and she had a unobstructed view of the sea and stood and watched it for a few minutes before walking out into the corridor and down to her son's room.

Flynn was curled up under his space themed duvet, still exhausted from staying up late and making a fort under his covers to play with his toys.

She smiled fondly and went downstairs to make a cup of tea, sitting at the kitchen table and reading over some of the paperwork for the appointments she had later in the day.

Not really thinking about what she was writing, Taylor tapped out a response to Alec

_I'm incredibly busy this week, the only time I will have off is Lunch x_

They met for lunch three times over the week, sitting near the beach each time. Alec simply brought a sandwich, drink and crisps from the local supermarket as he was too lazy to make anything, whereas Taylor turned up with freshly prepared sandwiches, pastas or salads. Each time she seemed unimpressed with his lack of a proper lunch, but didn't say anything directly about it.

The conversation was varied, they talked a little about work, but it was mostly about their lives before Broadchurch, and it was easy and relaxed, nothing too personal or too depressing, just a relaxed lunch between two people.

On the Thursday morning Alec had given up on the paperwork and gone for a walk around the town, which was relatively empty. It was early morning and most people were at school or work, and he went largely un noticed, walking down to the beach as he always seemed to, without even thinking about it.

Alec looked out over the water in his own thoughts for a few minutes before he heard the peal of a child's laughter along the beach and turned to see who it was.

Taylor was in a heavy rain coat and gloves, watching as Flynn laughed as the dog ran around him and ran after him as he ran into the water. Taylor was shaking her head in amusement, holding a packet of chips from the shop up the road, turning around to see him with a grin sliding over her face.

'Alec, fancy seeing you here, thought you were busy today?'

'I'm working, well, I'm supposed to be. I just needed to get some fresh air'

He glanced over at the little boy in his wellie boots, raincoat and woolly hat, laughing as he ran in and out of the shallow waterline, running after the dog and ignoring his mother and Alec.

'Is that Flynn? He's cute'

She smiled 'yeah, takes after his mum clearly. Chip?'

She held out the packet and Alec took one as Taylor sighed, looking out over the water

'I called Ellie yesterday, she said she is coming back to see the superintendent on Friday, I said she could come to mine for dinner if she wants, maybe you can join us? She's coming to mine at 7.30, you can come over whenever you want… Flynn is going to be with my mum because I have a ton of paperwork to finish this weekend'

'You're having Ellie over?'

She shrugged and nodded 'why not, look, I've got to get back home but let me know if you're coming over tomorrow alright?'

Alec nodded and watched as Taylor walked back along the beach with Flynn and her dog.

The next day Alec found himself at Taylor's cottage beside the vets practice, holding a bottle of wine and wearing a shirt and jeans.

She opened the door wearing a purple wrap dress and black tights, her hair in a messy bun 'hey, come in, it's freezing'

He followed her in and looked around at the pale blue and white walls, with pictures covering the walls of Flynn, Taylor, Ollie and some other people he vaguely recognized all covering the walls of the entrance hall.

It was warm and he lay his jacket down and followed her into the kitchen, which was modern and filled with pots and pans and music on in the background.

'Hope you like Bolognese? I was going to be a bit more adventurous but I had a last minute call out on a farm a few miles away and couldn't get to the shops'

He waved a hand 'no, that's fine' Alec put down the bottle of wine and frowned 'you don't mind Ellie coming over?'

Taylor looked confused 'Did she know about Joe?'

He shook his head 'no, of course she didn't'. Taylor shrugged, continuing what she was doing 'then why would I mind?'

'Well, it would be the talk of the town'

She raised an eyebrow with an amused smile 'In case it wasn't clear already Alec, I don't really give a shit what people thing about me. And anyway, Ellie is lovely, I didn't really think she would have known to be honest'

'She thinks that she missed it, thinks she should have seen it coming'

Taylor sighed 'Unfortunately it's not that easy to realise that you are sleeping next to a monster'

Alec looked surprised at her words and Taylor swallowed, her voice quiet 'I'm sure someone must have said something about my ex… Flynn's father? Didn't you wonder why I wasn't ever named in the pictures in the newspaper? That's why… I don't want him to know where I am, I don't want him to find me, and I don't want him to… I don't want him to know about Flynn'

'He doesn't know about his son?'

She shook her head 'we were together as I came out of University... he broke my nose twice, broke three ribs, my front tooth is a false- he knocked it out… but until it started I would have called you crazy for saying he could ever manage anything like that'

Alec looked horrified and Taylor glanced away 'sorry, I haven't told anyone that for a long time. The last person I told was Ellie... and that was two years ago. She wanted to know why Olly and Maggie never used my name in the paper, even when I was in the community photos… I couldn't lie to her… I don't like people knowing'

'You left when you found out you were pregnant?'

She nodded

'I left and never looked back. I graduated with honours, and Christian- the previous vet here- was getting on a bit and was more than happy to have an extra pair of hands. I was eight months pregnant when he announced he was going to retire. Old man left me the practice, didn't accept a penny for it. Of course when I'd first come here he had seen the bruises and the scratches, he never asked, it remained unsaid between us. Christian handed me the practice a month after I'd given birth, and stayed on to help me out until he thought I could handle it on my own with Flynn.. we muddled through'

Taylor sighed and pulled herself up on to the countertop, looking incredibly low-spirited, twisting her hands 'sorry that all sort of fell out of my mouth… I'm not used to telling people. It makes me feel weak, I shouldn't have let him do that to me, I was just pathetic'

Alec looked annoyed and stepped forward so he was less than a foot away from her, gently tipping Taylor's chin up so she had to look him in the eyes

'Taylor, it doesn't make you weak, it doesn't make you pathetic. He is the one who is weak, and he is unquestioningly the one who is pathetic, any man who hits a woman doesn't deserve to live, let alone have a woman like you or a kid like Flynn. Don't call yourself pathetic'

'I let him do it-'

Alec looked absolutely furious 'do not _ever_ talk about yourself like that Taylor, you have no idea- you don't-'

He faltered for a second before kissing her gently, before pulling away sharply 'I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-'

Taylor looked confused 'why did you do that? Because I was vulnerable and crying?'

'I kissed you because I wanted to Taylor, admittedly yes, bad timing, but I've wanted to do that for a while now'

Taylor blinked 'why?'

Alec looked confused, frowning 'you're a beautiful, incredibly smart, funny and selfless woman. We can just pretend it didn't happen if you want?'

'You actually like me?'

'Well yeah, why else did you think I was hanging around?'

'I thought you were just being polite'

Taylor smiled and pulled at Alec's tie, pulling him closer to her. She was still sat on the countertop and he was stood between her legs, still slightly taller than her as she craned her neck up and kissed behind his ear, her voice a light murmur 'I don't want to pretend it didn't happen'

As she pulled back their eyes met for a second before they kissed again, quickly getting more intense as Alec ran a hand up to her face and their bodies were flush against each other, their breath hitching and climbing until the doorbell interrupted them.

It cut like a knife between them and they stopped, breathing heavily and looking confused and awkward in each other's company. Alec was breathing deeply, looking uncomfortable 'we should… that'll be Ellie'

Taylor nodded, looking anywhere but at Alec 'yeah… I'll get it'

Alec stood in the kitchen as Taylor walked out, let Ellie in and the two women came back in the kitchen and Ellie glanced between the two of them. She saw the flushed cheeks, ruffled hair and crumpled clothes of both Alec and Taylor and they saw realisation dawn on her face 'are you two… was I interrupting something?'

They both spoke at the same time, and far too quickly 'nothing'

Ellie looked amused, looking between the two of them 'right, well… I brought wine'

The conversation never referenced the case, the trial or Joe, and they were all very aware that none of them wanted to talk about it.

Ellie left two hours later with a slight smirk and the two of them were left alone in the house, the quiet music being the only noise in the house as Alec stood against the counter, only a few feet between them.

'I…'

He trailed off and their eyes met, the tension between them palpable until Taylor moved forward slightly and Alec took her hand and gently pulled her to him, so they were standing directly against each other.

She looked up at him through her lashes and there was a pause until Alec placed his hands gently on her waist and she tilted her head up and they kissed again.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think and what you want to see happen._

_As you can imagine with Alec Hardy, it's not going to be an easy time ahead _


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry updates have been slow- i've been on holiday_

* * *

Alec felt his pulse quicken as they furiously kissed each other, walking towards the sofa without breaking the kiss as they fell down onto it. Alec was on top of her, only breaking the kiss for him to hastily pull off her dress and tights, looking down at her and drinking her body in, briefly noticing the scars over her torso but choosing to ignore them for now, kissing down her jaw and neck.

They were still kissing as Taylor reached up and tried to undo Alec's shirt buttons, fingers fumbling as they barely had the room between them to move. She could feel him smiling against her kiss and his shirt was quickly thrown on the floor beside her clothes as Alec made quick work of her bra, which was also thrown on the floor.

An hour and a half later Taylor blearily woke up, tangled under a blanket on the sofa with Alec, who was still asleep, and she realised that she was naked still, incredibly grateful that her son was away for the night as Alec stirred awake.

'Bloody hell, how long have we been asleep?'

Taylor checked her phone 'not too long'

She glanced down at him and there was an awkward pause as it dawned on them that they were naked, with Taylor lying practically on top of him still. She made a move to shuffle over but Alec held her face and kissed her deeply, a light smile on his face.

'Well that was amazing'

She laughed 'didn't do too badly yourself Hardy'. He raised an eyebrow and kissed her again, pulling her closer against him and wrapping his arms around her.

Alec kissed down her neck 'do you want dinner, tomorrow night?'

Taylor sat up a little 'Depends?'

'On what? I meant as a date…'

She grinned 'then yes, did you want to sleep here tonight?'. Alec smiled and kissed her again.

Alec woke up as Taylor was finishing getting ready for work, pulling on a jacket as she answered the phone, trying to be quiet as she still thought Alec was asleep. 'Cooper its 7 AM, why are you even awake?... What?... Are you sure?...God… I-I have to go to work, I've got a new girl in and I can't leave her in the rain… Can you send me a copy? Thanks, I'll call you later'

Taylor hung up and glanced over at Alec, seeing that he was blearily waking up and he could see the worry twisted on her face 'Sorry if I woke you, Chloe is on her way over and it's pouring with rain. Um…I have to go to work, we're super busy today… Are you okay to sort yourself out?'

Alec nodded, sitting up in the bed and ruffling his hair sleepily 'yeah, of course. I'll head back to the hotel and get changed, I'm meeting the Superintendent later, I'll call you about dinner?'

Taylor wasn't fully listening and nodded, glancing at her phone as it bleeped with a message 'uh, yeah, I'll talk to you later'

'Who's Cooper?'

'My Brother'

She whistled and the Labrador Max came hurrying happily into the room 'come on mate, we've got to go, Chloe's waiting'

She nodded awkwardly to Alec with a weak smile 'I'll see you later, alright' without another word she left, picking up her keys as the dog dutifully followed her out, leaving Alec feeling confused.

Several hours later Alec glanced at his phone when it bleeped during the meeting with the superintendent, breaking his stream of conversation as he read the words on the text.

_From: Taylor_

_I can't do dinner tonight, sorry. Something came up, I'm busy all week_

It wasn't strictly a lie but Taylor was far too private to even consider talking to anyone about what was going on, not even Ollie. Needing a few days to sort herself out and clear her head, Taylor had decided to no get Alec involved, deciding she could build the bridge again when her head was cleared.

He texted her back but received no response, and when he called Taylor again he got no answer, and received no response from her for over three days, and felt defeated and confused, with no idea what he had done wrong.

Four days later and Alec hadn't seen or heard anything from Taylor and he had a feeling she had deliberately avoided him within Broadchurch as well, her absence around the little town incredibly obvious. Alec was at a loss and grumpily went to his doctor's appointment at the end of the week, they still wanted him to have surgery for his heart but he wasn't convinced around to the idea quite yet. They had proposed a slightly different type of surgery that was considered safer but until he agreed, Alec had to have regular check-ups on his heart, though it was considerably better since the case had ended.

As he walked in Alec noticed immediately that there were only two other people in the waiting room, one he didn't recognize, and the other was Taylor.

Alec met her eyes and Taylor glanced down at her magazine again in a very deliberate, obvious way as the only other person in the room apart from the two of them was called in by the doctor. The two of them were sitting in an incredibly long, awkward, stifled silence until Alec glanced up 'are you ill?'

'No, I had an allergic reaction to a bee sting up at the Northbrook Farm when I was treating their horse. The swelling's gone down but I need a new prescription for the cream'

He nodded slightly and she frowned 'are you alright?'

'It's just a check up, you know, for my heart'

He saw a blank look on Taylor's face 'you weren't told about my heart? I thought everyone knew?'

Taylor shrugged 'In case it wasn't clear, I don't exactly listen to idle gossip. Anyway, person problems aren't usually spread around'

There was a pause 'I have a heart Arrhythmia'

She looked surprised, putting the magazine down slightly 'Is it bad… I mean… Are you having surgery?'

'No'

'Why not?'

'Perhaps that's my business'

Taylor twisted her mouth in annoyance and looked back down at her magazine, shaking her head before looking up again 'is that you don't _need_ surgery, or that you don't _want_ to have it?'

'I seem to remember saying that it was my business'

'Which is your way of saying that you're choosing not to have it'

They simply looked at each other in an annoyed silence for nearly a minute before the patient before them came back out and the Doctor smiled at them between the frosty silence.

'Taylor, do you want to come through?'

She nodded, putting the magazine down and standing, giving Alec an unimpressed look as she left him alone in the waiting room, muttering something under her breath that sounded a lot like 'fucking idiot'

Chloe grinned as Taylor came back out into the pub garden with drinks for them both later in the day, putting her sunglasses on as she sat down 'food is going to be a few minutes, I don't know about you but I'm starving'

Chloe nodded, sipping her coke

'So… I heard that Ellie was back in Broadchurch the other night'

There was a pause before Taylor nodded 'She had paperwork to file on the case'

'Against Joe?'

She nodded and Chloe sighed, looking thoughtful for a few seconds before speaking 'I don't think Mum really believes that she knew… I think she's just looking for someone to blame and Joe wasn't enough, if that makes sense?'

Taylor nodded 'I get what you mean, and with the baby coming it's got to be hard not having one of her best friends around'

'Exactly. I don't blame Ellie at all either, I feel bad that she's basically been run out of town. Anyway, I don't want to talk about all that- How's Detective Hardy getting on then?'

Taylor rolled her eyes as Chloe grinned 'you are such a child sometimes. He's fine'

Chloe's jaw dropped 'you didn't!'

'Didn't what?'

The blonde grinned smugly, dropping her voice so no one could overhear them 'you two had sex didn't you?'

'Oh for god's sake Chloe'

'No denial! Didn't think you'd be going for a moody Scottish guy Tay, well get you- back on the market!'

Taylor couldn't even try and cover her amusement 'fine, but don't go around telling everyone, please. I've already had Ollie ranting at me, I hardly need the rest of Broadchurch'

'Everyone will know by the end of the week'

'Well, truth be told, I'm not seeing him this week, I've got some things to sort out'

Chloe narrowed her eyes a little but knew that it wasn't worth asking for more details. 'Fair enough, oh brilliant, look who's just turned up'

Taylor turned around to see Becca Fisher, glass of wine in hand, wearing a small pair of black shorts and talking to two men. Both Taylor and Chloe had identical expressions of annoyance and irritation at her presence, and Becca noticed it.

A little over an hour later Chloe and Taylor left, the young girl heading down along the west road as Taylor meandered down the opposite road, heading the shortcut back to her house and paying little attention to her surroundings.

With no warning and seemingly from nowhere, Alec pulled her into the alleyway and held her face, kissing her deeply before pulling back, eyes wary 'the other day- I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed'. Taylor blinked in surprise, looking shocked 'I- uh… It's not your fault, you don't have to apologise'

Alec twisted his mouth 'well, I want to'

Taylor reached up and pulled his hands away from her face and down to his side, her voice quiet 'if you're looking for someone to have sex with then I'm sure Becca Fisher will be more than happy to 'facilitate', she's become pretty good at that'

As Taylor turned to leave he grabbed her hand, pulling her back around 'what the fuck are you talking about?'

'I had lunch at the pub just now with Chloe, thought I'd celebrate her getting a job, Becca Fisher comes over after a few glasses of wine, seemed very smug about this time you asked her to 'relax' in your room, practically undressing her with your eyes apparently'

Alec looked affronted 'And? This happened before you'd even come back to Broadchurch'

Taylor angrily pulled her arm away from his grasp 'you don't get it do you? I can't give you what you want'

'You have no idea what I want'

'Anyone that is willing to fuck the local slut in her own hotel isn't going to want the kind of relationship I'm looking for- So no, I do know what you want'

Alec was so taken aback that he simply watched as Taylor hurried off out of sight, unaware that what Becca Fisher had said to her was by no means the real reason she was pushing him away.

* * *

_Let me know what you think and what you think is going on_


	5. Chapter 5

Taylor walked quickly down towards the beach, arms tightly wrapped around herself, and she felt physically sick, trying to blink back tears that were prickling at her eyes, grateful that there was no one around to see her

The wind had started to pick up a little bit and she stomped heavily down the steps to the beach and walked along for a little way before sitting down in the sand, looking out to the sea and feeling the tears falling down her cheeks.

Taylor's phone started ringing and she looked down at it, seeing 'BETH LATIMER' on the caller ID and took a deep breath before answering it, wiping her eyes.

'Hi'

'Hey Taylor, do you think you could do me a massive favour this weekend?'

'Sure, what is it?'

'I wanted to buy some paint for the nursery, um, I just don't really want to do it on my own- I know it's just paint but… well you and me have talked about this'

'Beth, I'd love to. Sorry I've been a bit off the grid recently, we can go for lunch or something after wards? I'll give you a text tomorrow?'

'Thanks Taylor, you're brilliant. Is everything alright? You sound like you've been crying?'

Taylor sighed, half annoyed that Beth knew her so well 'It's been a shit day, I'll tell you on the weekend'

'Okay, call me if you need to, I've got to go, Chloe's knocking a the door- Bye'

'Bye'

Taylor hung up the phone and put her phone back in her pocket, looking vacantly at the sand for a minute before noticing someone walking down the beach in the corner of her eye.

It was Alec.

He sat down heavily beside her and they sat in silence for a few minutes before Taylor broke it, her voice quiet 'I'm sorry'

Alec looked surprised but she kept talking 'My brother, uh, when he called the other day, when you were at mine… My ex sent him a message, asking for details on where I was'

Alec didn't say anything, aware that she still had something to say.

'My brother moved to the other side of the country and changed his surname... Cooper made sure that James wouldn't be able to track him down easily, he gave up a lot to keep his nephew and sister safe… and now James know where he is. I don't give a shit about Becca Fisher and what you two did or didn't do, I was just in a really bad place about James finding Cooper'

Alec swallowed, aware of the implications of the situation. Her abusive ex and the father of her son was still looking for her even all these years on; her brother had been found and she was obviously terrified that she would be found next.

Taylor drew her knees up to her chest and rested her chin on them, staring intently into the sea until Alec spoke 'I will do everything in my power to keep you and your son safe'

Taylor turned to him and managed a weak smile, looking at him intently 'I believe you, I don't know why, but I do'

Taylor leant her head on Alec's shoulder and he put an arm around her and they simply sat there for a long time, comfortable in each other's silence and company, the only sound being the waves crashing onto the beach.

Alec kissed Taylor's hair gently, his voice quiet 'come on, you should get back, it's getting cold, I'll walk you back'

'You don't have to'

Alec stood up and held his hand out to Taylor and as she took it he pulled her to her feet 'I know I don't- doesn't mean I won't'.

They walked back slowly down the sea facing road, the wind buffeting them around as they walked close to each other on the short walk to the house behind the vets practice where Taylor lived 'aren't you meant to be working?'

'Nope, no more appointments until tomorrow so I closed up early'

Taylor stood in her doorway, fiddling with her keys 'Um, I don't really want to be alone… Now I know that James is looking for me again'

Alec blinked in surprise but nodded 'I can stay if you want?'

She looked visibly relieved and smiled weakly 'if that's okay… Flynn won't be back for' she checked her watch 'two hours'.

Alec looked like he was trying to contain a slight smile 'what did you want to do?'

Taylor shrugged 'well we can sit and watch the news or we can just go straight upstairs'

Alec blinked in surprise but was inside the house and had closed the front door within seconds, not needing any more encouragement.

* * *

_Please review and let me know what you think x _


	6. Chapter 6

Taylor had fallen half asleep and Alec glanced at the time and kissed her naked shoulder lightly, touching her arm to wake her up 'Taylor, your son is back in forty five minutes, we should get up'

She grumbled and pulled the covers back over herself sleepily, but Alec pulled them fully off her with a grin 'come on, you need to get up' Taylor didn't look impressed, grabbing for the covers 'Alec you fucker, it's freezing'

'Well, that's your own fault for being naked'.

She grumbled and pulled the sheet over her body but sat up, looking at Alec. He had pulled his jeans and shirt back on and she smirked 'would you rather I kept my clothes on?'

'Oh god no, keep it off as much as possible, please. God, my shirt is really creased up'.

Taylor smirked 'next time we probably shouldn't dump it on the floor'  
'So there is going to be a next time?' Alec looked amused and Taylor pulled her underwear back on user the sheets 'I think there definitely might have to be Mr Hardy, I'm sure you can use your methods of persuasion to convince me around if I change my mind'. Alec laughed and threw her the top she'd dropped on the floor 'there you go'.

She quickly pulled it on and glanced at her watch which was on the bedside table 'Flynn's back in an hour and my mum will have given him his tea... I was gonna get a takeaway for myself... Unless you want to stay and join me?'.

Alex blinked in surprise but nodded, looking happy 'if your sure?'

'Yeah, he'll be shattered and probably go straight to sleep, if you don't then ill just be sat on my own with it anyway'

Alec looked surprised but happy, leaning over the bed to give her a quick kiss, but Taylor gripped the front of his shirt to bring him closer and kissed him back.

The next two days passed uneventfully for both Taylor and Alec. Her son had come home half asleep and after she had changed him into his pyjamas he had fallen asleep before she'd even finished the story.

They'd ordered far too much Chinese food and sat curled up together on her sofa, watching TV until the early morning. They hadn't had sex again, instead they had fallen heavily asleep in Taylor's bed, and Alec had left in the morning when she had taken Flynn to nursery.

It was Saturday morning when Beth smiled as Taylor drew up outside her house in her Range Rover and she climbed in 'hey, are you alright- after the other day?'

Taylor remembered that the last time she'd spoken to Beth on the phone she'd been crying on the beach 'oh no, don't worry about that, just my ex being a twat, it's alright'.

'Are you sure?' She nodded 'sure. Now, paint- what colour are we getting?'. Beth shrugged 'I don't know, Mark and I said we weren't going to find out till the birth'.

'Fair enough, so greens or yellows normally?' Beth nodded 'Mark was going to come but he wanted to spend some time with Chloe so I've left them, think they're going sailing or something'

Taylor laughed 'Christ, can't imagine Mark sailing, Chloe said there was something you wanted to ask me?'

They were stopped at some lights and Taylor could see Beth looking a little awkward, touching her small baby bump 'yeah, you know the paintings you did for Flynn's room? It was Mark's idea actually, we were wondering if you could do something for the nursery for us?'

'Of course! I can get Ollie to help me, he's not too bad with a paintbrush'

'Is he looking after Flynn today?'

Taylor nodded 'yeah, he's planned some big adventure day out, I'm sure I'll be given a full run down when they get back- oh right, is it just off this roundabout?'

They had brought several tins of different coloured paints and brushes for Taylor and Ollie to do a large painting on the nursery walls, and Taylor was taking her friend out for lunch at a restaurant in one of the towns neighbouring Broadchurch.

After they'd eaten both of them ordered hot drinks and were sitting with their mugs when Taylor fell quiet and Beth raised an eyebrow 'what's wrong? I know you Taylor, whatever you want to tell me, just say it'.

She sighed 'I've sort of been seeing someone'. Beth grinned, looking intrigued 'who?'.

'Hasn't Chloe told you?',

'no...'

'Don't freak out alright... It's Alec, Alec Hardy'

Beth looked shocked 'as in... As in detective Hardy?'.

She nodded slightly and Beth looked pensive for a while 'I get why you didn't want to tell me but... Well... I mean, I don't mind. Well, it's not my place to mind anyway, but even so... I don't mind. We met under really shite circumstances... But it's not his fault what happened. I didn't exactly have him pegged as your type of guy but if he's nice to you then ... Then that's fine by me. I don't exactly think I'm ready for him to come over for dinner or anything, obviously'

Taylor looked visibly relieved and Beth reached over and took hold of her hand 'does he make you happy?'

'Very happy'

'Well then that's fine then, so have you two...?' Taylor blushed and rolled her eyes 'Beth! For christ's sake, now I know where Chloe gets it from'.

She laughed 'sounds about right. I'll take that as a yes then'

Taylor laughed but her eyes weren't meeting the smile and Beth cocked her head to one side 'what's wrong?'

Taylor tapped the mug for a few seconds before speaking 'Uh… Ellie, Ellie Miller'

Beth's expression frosted over slightly 'what about her?'

'She'll be coming back some time in the next week to do some paperwork. Paperwork _against_ Joe, obviously. I mentioned it to Chloe but I thought you should know, just in case you accidentally passed her in the street… neither of you need to deal with that'

Beth looked almost affronted 'what do you think I would do? Scratch her eyes out or something?'

'Beth, I'm not saying you'd do anything, I just know how emotions can get, alright. It's understandable if you wanted to make Ellie pay –I don't personally think she needs to be held accountable but still- it's a fine line and I wouldn't want anyone to do anything they were going to regret in the future'

Beth was quiet for a second 'Hardy, is Alec Hardy still in contact with her?'

'I guess so, we don't talk about what happened, neither of us have ever wanted to… I love you, Mark and Chloe, but I'm not going to be the one to throw Ellie Miller to the wolves, she's got two little kids with her that don't need to be put through that as well'

Beth sighed, shaking her head 'I know what you're saying Taylor, I understand but I just can't, alright. I can't see Ellie any time soon, part of me wants to be rational and understand that she couldn't have known what Joe was doing… But the other half of me… Can we talk about something else please?'

Taylor swallowed and nodded, glancing around to check that no one could hear them before she slowly started to explain the story behind her ex.

She hated talking about James, and it made her feel physically sick, but she felt like from one parent to another, Beth deserved to know what was going on with her friend, especially as Taylor was one of the only people in Broadchurch who hadn't been treating her differently since Danny's death.

* * *

_Yep, a bit more Miller coming up _

_Let me know what you think and what you want to see :)_


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry this update has taken forever and ever x

* * *

On Saturday morning Alec came over to the cottage to see Taylor and when he rang the doorbell, was met by her Labrador barking the place down, and the clear sound of two men laughing at something just behind the door. A second later it opened and he saw Ollie with a smirk on his face

'Alright Hardy? Back again?'

Alec frowned 'what's that supposed to mean?'

Ollie laughed 'I saw you leave the other morning, and you've been looking distinctly less grumpy over the last few days. Tay's been walking round with a smile for the last few weeks so at least we know you're not a total dick. Wanna come in?'

Alec half rolled his eyes and came in, seeing another man just beyond the door, with Taylor's son Flynn on his shoulders.

Alec halted suddenly, seeing the physical similarity between the man and Flynn, and feeling horror-stricken at the possibility that it could have been the father James.

The man grinned 'Hi, I'm Taylor's brother, Cooper'

Alec visibly relaxed and they shook hands 'Alec'. Cooper was in his forties, a large gap between the siblings but physically they looked fairly similar. He had the same lightly tanned skin and light eyes; he had short dark hair and stubble along his jawline. He was attractive and Alec idly thought about how attract their parents must be to have made kids like that.

'Taylor is in the kitchen if you're looking for her'. Alec nodded as Flynn held his hand out with a grin 'high five?'. He laughed and high-fived the little boy, silently thankful for the fact her son didn't hate him.

Ollie, Cooper and Flynn remained at the front of the house as Alec moved through to the back where the kitchen was. It was a beautifully sunny day and Taylor was humming along to the radio as she was washing some strawberries.

Alec grinned, watching her from the doorway for a few seconds before moving behind her and wrapping his arms around her middle. She clearly knew exactly who it was, putting the fruit down and nuzzling into him as he kissed behind her ear.

'Good Morning'

Taylor smiled and turned around in Alec's arms, their bodies close together as he leant down and kissed her lightly. Taylor kissed him back and wound her own arms around him, smiling widely.

'It is now'

Alec laughed lightly and kissed her again, and they were interrupted by a cough from the doorway and broke apart quickly, seeing Copper standing there with an enormous smirk on his face and a raised eyebrow.

'Ollie had to leave, told me to say bye to you. He got a call about an article or something, I don't know. He said he'll call you or pop in later. Flynn's in the playroom'

Taylor nodded, blushing at her brothers smirking expression at having seen his sister kissing Alec. 'I'll go and check on him'

Cooper was still trying to supress his smile as Taylor moved past him, looking far less amused.

When it was just the two of them Cooper sat down on the other side of the breakfast bar and nodded to Alec 'I'm only taking the piss to annoy her because she's my sister. I haven't actually got a problem with you two together, she's been in a really good mood for the last few weeks. She said you've helped take her mind off everything with James, which I'm genuinely grateful for. She's a lot younger than me and my only sister, I live at the other side of the country and I can't be there for her… I'm glad she's got you'

'Well I'm not planning on going anywhere'

Alec looked surprised at his own words and took a moment to realise what he had just said. 'Um, anyway… Did Taylor tell you about Miller coming over today?'

Cooper nodded, picking at the strawberries 'yeah, I only came down yesterday but she filled me in on the case. Horrible business, I'm just grateful she wasn't in the area when it happened, Taylor would've been too worried about Flynn. Is Ellie Miller back to do paperwork for the trial?'

'Yes'

'Against her husband? That's got to be pretty shit. I've been a barrister for years, but I've never had anything like this case, thank god'

Two hours later Ellie Miller arrived at Taylor's cottage, looking better than the last time she had been in Broadchurch, probably helped by the fact it had been a while now since Joe had been discovered as the murderer. Taylor had invited her to come into her house before she had to go to the Police Station- and give even more statements and fill out even more paperwork- because it was fairly out of the way from the town, and she wouldn't be forced under public scrutiny.

Ellie looked over Taylor and Alec, noting how close they were to each other; Alec's hand resting on her arm lightly, standing slightly behind her.

'Miler, how are you doing?'

She sighed 'better. The kids are with my mother'

Taylor hugged her 'come in, my brother has put the kettle on. I have to go check on one of the cat's next door, I'll be fifteen minutes tops'

When Taylor came back she was glad to hear talking coming from the living room, quickly shutting the door behind her.

As she moved through the house Taylor heard voices coming from Flynn's playroom and put her head around the door, blinking in surprise when she saw that Alec was sitting cross-legged on the floor with Flynn, helping him with a puzzle.

'need some help from a child did you Hardy?'

He looked up with amusement 'little guy didn't want to leave the puzzle and those two are making me sick'

Taylor cocked her head to the side, questioning him. 'I think your brother fancies Miller, thought I was gonna throw up with all that gazing longingly. Christ'

Taylor laughed, assuring herself that Alec was completely wrong about Cooper and Ellie. She rounded into the doorway and saw them sitting on the sofa.

Cooper kissed Ellie on the cheek, a little smile on his face 'good to meet you Ellie'

Taylor sensed Alec behind her and they glanced at each other, a faint look of amusement on their faces, not missing the way their friend and her brother were looking at each other as they talked.

Alec nudged Taylor and they walked into her kitchen, starting to make sandwiches 'so, you're the youngest in your family then?'

She nodded, looking through the fridge 'yeah, I've got two older brothers, we've got different mum's though, Cooper and Will are full brothers, our Dad got remarried later to my mum and they had me- hence the age difference'

Alec nodded, smirking slightly when Ellie laughed at something in the next room 'he cares about you, that's nice to have, even if he is trying to get into Miller's knickers'

Taylor screwed her face up 'please, please don't ever say that again, ugh'

Alec smiled and kissed her neck lightly, both of them completely unaware that there was someone sitting on a bench not far along the cliff top road, watching the little cottage intently.

He'd been sat there for over two hours, keeping a distance enough that no one in the house would have noticed him watching.

James didn't care if any of them saw him. Cooper hadn't told him where Taylor was but he had found her by himself. He didn't know who the other man was that was there, but it didn't matter.

He wouldn't let anyone get in the way.

* * *

_dun dun dunnnnnnnnnnn_

_thought you'd like miller having some action going on_

_Let me know what you think and what you want to see x_


	8. Chapter 8

After a while Ellie had to leave and Cooper 'chivalrously' offered to drive her and the obvious blush from Ellie made Taylor shake her head in amusement before saying goodbye to them both.

Cooper was staying in the Hotel as there wasn't enough room in Taylor's house for him, all his paperwork, the dog, Flynn and Taylor to all be comfortable for a week or two. He said goodbye to his sister, nephew and Alec, explaining that he would go back to the hotel after dropping Ellie off and see them the following morning.

Alec excused himself out into the front garden when his daughter called, and Taylor took Flynn upstairs to get him ready for bed.

It was a clear night and Alec thought about how clear the stars were, and how ridiculously cold it also was.

'Leanne? Is everything okay?'

His daughter sighed in a way only a teenage daughter could 'Of course I'm alright Dad, calm down. I'm getting ready for a night out, thought I'd check how you were doing'

'I'm better, definitely better. How is everything? School?'

'I get my results in a few weeks, so I can't do much till then'

'Have you got a boyfriend?'

There was a slight pause 'I'm seeing someone, he's not a boyfriend, and no, I won't tell you his name. What about _you_ Dad? Eh? Got yourself a girlfriend yet?'

There was a similar pause before he responded 'I guess you could call it that'

'Well I'm glad Dad, I really am. I was thinking of coming down for a visit maybe? Broadchurch doesn't seem too shit, other than the murder and stuff obviously. I haven't seen you in a while and Mum is being a bitch-'

'Don't talk about your mother like that'

'Why do you always defend her, she ruined your career and had an affair'

Alec was taken aback 'how do you know about that?'

'I overheard her talking to Brian one night, heard everything I needed to hear'

Alec sighed, running a hand through his hair 'Right… I think you and I need to talk about this... I don't know what you want me to say'

'Nothing really, just wanted you to know that I know I guess. Anyway, I've got to go or I'll be late. Yes, yes- I'll be safe, bla-bla-bla and all that, road safety etcetera. Send me a text and I'll call you in the week alright? Bye, love you'

'Bye, love you too'

As he hung up, Alec turned and saw Taylor coming to the doorframe of the front door and leaning against it 'was that your daughter?'

He nodded and she smiled 'I'm glad you're talking more now, she's lucky to have you, as am I'

Alec smiled and kissed her quickly before glancing around 'It's fucking freezing out here, we should get inside'

Taylor held up a hand 'Actually, I need your help with something. Do you know how to sort fuses out, or whatever it is?'

'I do have basic skillsets yes, why?'

She pointed to the building on the other side of the large garden, the lights dark 'the lights are on a separate thingy to the equipment. I only have one dog and the McMannon's bloody cat staying overnight, but it looks like the lights have gone'

'Do a cat and dog really need to sleep in the light?'

'I always keep the low level lights on overnight, please?'

Alec shook his head but accepted the torch in her hand with a grin 'what would you have done if I wasn't here?'

Taylor shrugged 'call Ollie or Mark Latimer'

Alec rolled his eyes but switched the torch on and headed down the path that led down the Vet front entrance, which wound around the side of the house, then back around the other far side of the Vet's.

Taylor saw him go out of sight and turned to head back inside when a hand slammed hard against the door, jamming it open.

She turned around and saw someone she hadn't seen for years, and someone she had been running from since she had left London.

'J- James?'

He was tall and had a wide, rugby players frame and a once incredibly attractive face, but several years of hard drug use had left him with hard, drawn out features and high, angular cheekbones. He had pale skin, dark circles under his eyes, messy black hair, dark blue eyes and he had several days stubble on his jawline.

He looked even more drawn out and insane than the last day that Taylor had seen him, feeling her heart drop heavily in her chest. Not in fear for herself, but for her son who had only just gone to bed upstairs.

'Miss me bitch?'

Alec found the fuse box easily, turned the lights back on and checked on the two animals, both of which were sleeping, not bothered by his presence. Within fifteen minutes he was walking back down the front path to the house and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds Taylor answered, looking pale and distracted 'Oh, you're back'

He narrowed his eyes a little, seeing that she was standing in the doorway still 'is everything alright?'

'Flynn won't sleep, he's being difficult'

'Well he's only just gone to bed, give him some time, I'm sure he'll settle down'

'Don't tell me how to be a parent'

Alec did a double take 'sorry what? I was just saying you've not given him chance to settle down'

Taylor looked furious 'are you trying to say I'm not a good mother?'

'Thats not what I said at all'

Her lips were pursed into a thin line 'you as good as implied it. Well I'm sorry if Flynn's upbringing isn't as lovely and perfect as the one you gave Leanne'

Alec looked astounded and confused 'what the hell has gotten into you, you're acting like a bloody idiot'

'Get out'

'Excuse me?'

'Get out. You don't get to talk about me or my son like that'

Alec blinked in surprise and shock, no idea what the hell was going on, but the intensity in Taylor's eyes made him turn on his heel and walk away down the path and onto the cliff top road, heading back to the Hotel, too annoyed and confused to work out what could possibly be wrong with Taylor.

As she closed the door, Taylor turned around and looked into the front room, where James was sitting on her armchair, eyes dark.

'well done, now, you and I have a lot to catch up on'


End file.
